Watch Me Sis
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: Watch. That's all Alex Danvers can do is watch. It's the end of the world and instead of fighting to the very end like she always do, she finds herself frozen in fear. J'onn, Lucy, and the rest of the DEO were out there fighting, giving it there all. Heck, even Kara's friends, Winn and James, were fighting as well. But why wasn't she?
1. Chapter 1

Watch. That's all Alex Danvers can do is watch. It's the end of the world and instead of fighting to the very end like she always do, she finds herself frozen in fear. J'onn, Lucy, and the rest of the DEO were out there fighting, giving it there all. Heck, even Kara's friends, Winn and James, were fighting as well. But why wasn't she?

 **BOOM! CRASH!**

Alex covered her eyes as debris flew by her. She quickly looks up and sees two figures flying in the air, staring each other down. The two figures were Kara and Non. No wonder Alex's frozen in fear! It's because she's watching her little sister fight against her aunt's husband, both she and Kara don't consider him as their uncle because of what he does. She suddenly rip her eyes away from the fight when she hear a sudden rush of wind! She quickly turn turn and saw two kryptonians glaring at her but keeping their distance as well. Alex wonder that but quickly realize that she's holding the kryptonite spear, the only weapon they have to defeat Non and get rid of the other kryptonians. Seeing her advantage, Alex broke out of her fear and worry for Kara to her old confident and brave self. "Give up now and I promise you, you won't get hurt" She said taking the kryptonite spear and aiming it at them. The two continue glaring at Alex for a bit before activating their heat vision. Alex saw this and began to prepare herself for the blast. Alex close her eyes as she knew she will not survive from this.

* * *

"ALEX!" is all Alex hear as she feels herself being sweep off her feet, follow by a loud crash nearby. When Alex open here eyes, she saw the building she have been standing near in ruins. She suddenly notice she's laying on something soft. Alex looks down and finds herself on top of a worn down Kara! "Kara!" Alex said in surprise, how did she manage to get to her while holding the-Alex gasp as she notice that she still have the kryptonite spear in her hand! She quickly got off of Kara and threw the spear a few feet away from them before turning back to Kara. "Kara! Are you okay?! You know you aren't suppose to get to close to kryptonite!" Alex said as she help Kara up into a sitting position.

"I'm...fine, Alex. Are..you okay?" Kara gasp out as her eyes met her older sister's concern eyes.

Alex nod with confirmation. "Yes. Thanks to you"

'What are..you doing here?" Kara said, still catching her breath.

"Helping you, my Sister of Steel" Alex said as she cross her arms.

Kara chuckles at this. "You..have a fun way...of doing that"

Alex scoff. "Hey, I'm human. What do you expect?"

Kara just shook her head before looking back with a serious and concern face, rain alarm for Alex.

"But seriously Alex..you should leave from here..." Kara said as she slowly got back on her feet, causing a sudden sharpness that causes her fall back on to the ground! Alex instantly went to her side, saying "No way Kara! You need me! Besides, the only way to beat Non is with the kryptonite spear but, no one will be able to get close to him!"

* * *

Kara thought about what Alex just said for a moment. "There is.."

"Who?" Alex ask honestly. She really didn't know who Kara was planning on doing it but she haves a feeling that she won't like it. Kara look at Alex and smile as she shakily stand up and look towards where the kryptonite spear laid. Her eyes follow where Kara's eyes landed on and she gasp. "No" Alex said loudly as she quickly got up to catch Kara, who was staggering a little before losing her balance. They land with a soft thud on the debris that's all around them. Alex look at Kara, who's trying to catch her breath again. "Kara, you can't do this! It's too risky!"

"I..have to try..Alex.." Kara manages to say through her breaths, making a little efforts to move. Alex shook her head, she felt her tears threatening to burn her eyes. "Kara please. We will find another way to beat Non, I promise you!"

Kara look at Alex and smile weakly. "I..love being a Danvers..I have loving parents..a stubborn and rebellious older sister...who love to..hide all the potstickers and..chase me around with..a popcorn maker.." Alex choke back a sob as she gave Kara a watery smile. "Use to call it 'The Big Poppa' and I did that because you hog all the potstickers from the whole family. It's the only way to get you to stop" Both Kara and Alex share an equal smile at the memory.

* * *

Without a word, Kara put a calm hand on Alex's shoulder, causing Alex to look her straight in the eyes. "I..than the Gods everyday...for..you guys..because..you all gave me..something I always wanted...and that's..a family..a loving one at that..you gave me a world..a home..a place I can..call my own.."

Alex feel the tears brimming, some of it going down her face. Kara raise a hand to Alex's cheek and wipe away her tears as she said with a determine smile. "And..I'm going to protect it..watch me sis" Alex's openly crying now. "Kara.." Alex's voice sounds so broken and desperate, which tug harshly on Kara's heartstrings. Trying without crying, Kara did her famous grin at Alex as she stand up and said her last words to Alex before taking off "I love you Alex.." She then grab the kryptonite spear, instantly feeling its poison going through her body but ignore it. She takes a hold of it and with all her strength. She heads toward Non, who's too busy shooting at people with his heat vision to see Kara even coming.

* * *

"Non!" Kara yells to the best of her ability, getting his attention from harassing the citizens. Startle, Non quickly turns around.

"Hu-?! Gah!" Non yell out as the kryptonite spear went right into his torso! His eyes widen!

Kara smirk as she see the look on his face. "Looks like... I got you…"

Non couldn't help but smile as well, his face quickly drop his shock look. "Not..quite.." He choked out as he pulled the spear out and stab Kara through her torso with his remaining strength. Kara's eyes widen in shock! She instantly felt the effects of the kryptonite poisoning her. She was starting to become deathly pale just like Non as well. However, he smiles evilly and says "Got you..Little One.."

Kara growl at him for that. Only Astra could call her that!

Down below, Alex saw what just happen and scream her little sister's name. "KARA!" Both Kara and Non look down at Alex, simunatelousely. Non met Kara's eyes, which where getting ready to shot a powerful heat blast at him! However, Non just smirked at her as he said "I wouldn't do..that, Supergirl. Try it and your sister will see a side of you that you so desperately don't want her to see!" This caught Kara's attention quickly as she stop her heat vision from melting her so call uncle's face. Non chuckle as he punch Kara in the face, causing her to fly back a few feet. She quickly caught herself just in time to see Non, sneering at her.

"Your love for humans have made you weak, little girl. And that became your downfall" He then turn around and look down at Alex, his eyes getting ready to shoot his heat vision at her!

* * *

Everything began to slow down for Kara. She will be witnessing her sister death if she don't do anything. But, that will mean she will have to kill Non, something she really did't want to do because it will go against who she is. She didn't want anyone or herself to see her as a murderer. On the other hand, she's a hero. Their Supergirl. Seeing no other choice, Kara look at Alex, swearing that she could of happen to look her way. "Watch me sis" Kara said quietly, only for herself to hear. With unknown strength Kara pulled the spear out of her, quickly grabbed Non by his outfit and pulled him close to her as she quickly spear both of them with the kryptonite! Alex gasped loudly as she covered her mouth. Non's eyes widen at the sudden action by Supergirl. His eyes meant his late wife's niece, who just gave him a grin as blood began to trickle down from the corners of her mouth.

"How's that..for a noble solider's death…" Kara said with a bloody smile.

Non could only do was stare at Kara as he began to cough up blood while angrily but weak strength, saying "Curse you…Kara..Zor..El…."

With the last of her strength, Kara managed to ripped the spear out of them. Once she did, Non immediately fell down to the ground. Kara began to breath heavily as she slowly fixed her eyes on Alex, who was waiting patiently for Kara to come down. Kara smiled as she slowly did a thumbs up.

"I…did it…." Suddenly, Kara's vision faded and her whole body began to go limp!

"NO!" was all Kara heard as she felt herself plummeted down towards the home that she called her own.

* * *

 **Review please. And if your those guest and Anna haters, will you stop commenting about my story. If you hate it so bad, don't bother looking at it because I'm not gonna delete it. Its my work and I'm proud of all my work.**


	2. Chapter 2

"NO!" Alex screams as she watches her little sister fall, along with Non, who happens to fall in opposite direction with the kryptonite spear, right out of the sky like a weight! Alex wishes she could give anything in the world so she can fly and catch her fallen sister. Sadly, all she can do is watch. God, did she hate to be human at this moment.

It didn't take more than a second to see Kara crash onto the ground, only a couple of meters where Alex's standing at. Alex didn't move a muscle because she's waiting for Kara to just stand up and give her that famous grin of hers. A few minutes pass and Alex haves not seen Kara make an appearance at all. Finding all mobility again, Alex manages to get her legs moving in the direction where Kara haves fallen. When she got there, she saw Kara laying there, her eyes close, bruised, and bleeding from her midsection profusely! "Kara!" Alex yells as she ran a few steps and slide on her knees, laying Kara's body across her lap while propping Kara's head on her shoulder. Alex quickly took a look at the stomach wound. There's no doubt about it that it's an in and out wound, with there still being some traces of kryptonite still inside it. Really not wanting to think it, but Alex knew this is bad. All she could do is put pressure on her wound.

"Alex…" Kara manages to say, quickly catching Alex's attention. Kara slowly opens her glossy eyes and grin weakly before going into a coughing fit! Blood began to trail down from the corner of her mouth, her eyes beginning to slightly close. Alex began to panic! She begins shaking her little sister while crying out "Kara! No! Come on Kara stays with me! Don't leave me!"

Hearing Alex desperate and panic voice is all that took to get Kara's breathing under control and her eyes focus strongly, finding renew strength in them. "Did I….Did I stop him…? Did I….save you…and everyone…?" Alex couldn't believe that after all of that Kara is only worry about everyone else. Something she both admires and hates about her sister. Hearing Kara's pain grunts as she tries to look around to see if everybody's okay, Alex quickly but gently place a calm hand around Kara's midsection, minding the wound. "Yes, yes you did Kara. You did great. I'm so proud of you. Very very proud!"

Seeming to be satisfied with Alex's answer, Kara lowers herself back down onto Alex's lap. "That's…good…" Alex just shakes her head at her little sister, tears slipping down her face. "You are such an idiot, aren't you?"

Kara let out a chuckle that eventually send her into a coughing fit. This only made Alex's tears coming down more. Kara stares out for a moment but blinks once she feels one of the tears hit her in the face. She focus her eyes on Alex's teary face and weakly lifts up an arm to wipe away her tears away on one side.

"You...are worth...it..." Kara whispers out to her.

This made Alex snap her attention back to Kara. "What?"

Kara stares a little at Alex with a weak smile. "I remember..talking to...Dad..one night...we were looking...at the stars..he told me...he knew I'll be...something special...to you...saying you...secretly wanted...a little sister..."

Alex sniffs loudly as she says to her. "I did" Kara did a sly smile as she continue. "I remember...telling him...I will always..protect my family...my home...Not as Supergirl...Not as Kara Zor-El...But as Kara Danvers...because...I was...your Supergirl..." Kara rasps out, looking directly at Alex, who's trying her best to keep it together. "Kara don't do this! Don't do this to me! I need you more than ever! I mean, who's going to watch Homeland with me?!"

Kara couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that sudden request. Nether less, she answers it because she knew she doesn't have much time left, the kryptonite is working its way throughout her body. "Winn will...he's a nerd...for it...secretly writes...fanfictions for it..."

"Who will I train with it?!"

"Lucy will...she randomly fights...with me...saying I need...the exercise...that jerk..."

"Who will I work it?!"

"You..got J'onn...you been...working together...so well...all this time..."

"What about National City?! They need their Supergirl!"

"They got...you guys...you all...protect National City before...me...you can do...it again..."

"Who..who will eat popcorn with me?!"

"Oh...James will...he eats it...all the time...his favorite...is kettle corn..."

Alex is on a verge of a mental breakdown! "Mom..." Alex manages to get out. "What will mom think?!" Kara's eyes widen when Alex mention her. It never occurs to her how their mother, Eliza, will react to her death. Especially, when it's Alex that's going to tell her. However, it's not Alex that's laying her with a fatal wound so everything will be fine. She then speaks up. "She'll think...you're the greatest...daughter she ever had..."

Now, it's Alex turn to let out a small chuckle. "That's you too, idiot. We're family remember?"

"That's...true...I have...a family..."

Alex didn't know what else to say expect "Kara"

Kara then weakly place her hand on Alex's cheek and says with heavy breath "Tell mom...I love her...Tell our friends...I love them..."

"No!" Alex yells at her pale sister "You're gonna tell them yourself!"

Kara couldn't help but smile. She knew from growing up with Alex, she's not the one to give up. She's always the brave one.

"Alex...promise me...you live...your life...have a family...of your own..."

Alex says with a tearful smile. "You are my life and my family Kara. Always have, always will be!"

"Now...we both know...that isn't true..." Kara says with a smile still on her face. Alex didn't say anything, she just looks into Kara's eyes. "If...and it's...a huge...if you...have a kid...a daughter...can you...name her Kara...so you...can remember...me by...?" Alex sobs loudly as she shakes her head side to side before looking back at Kara. "I'm not gonna do that Kara because you will live! I need my sister! You beat these things before, you can do it again!"

"Yeah..." Kara says, coughing a bit. "But...that's because...I had...you...to fight...with me..."

"Have. Not had" Alex corrects her while not trying to hyperventilate while putting pressure on Kara's wound. "You still got me! I won't leave you!"

"I...know...but Alex...this is...a fight...we...can't win..." Kara says so quietly before going into another coughing fit, blood trickling more from her mouth.

Alex tries to keep her crying under control but finds it merely impossible and at last, the tears begin to come down, some of it falling on Kara's face again.

"You brat...it's not cool to make your older sister look like Hally Berry after winning her Oscar back in 2002"

Despite the blood covering her body, Kara couldn't help but chuckle at her older sister's bizarre reference. With the remaining strength she have left, Kara says to Alex with a bloody and teary smile.

"Don't...cry...Alex...I'll...watch...over...you...like you...did...for me...just..watch me sis...I...love...you..."

Once those words have pass Kara's lips, her hands fell from Alex's cheeks. Her eyes then lost her color and eventually they close.

Alex's eyes widen! Her panic state began to increase as she took her hands off her sister's wound and began to shake her little sister's still form. "KARA! NO!" Alex screams loudly as she pulls Kara up in her arms, quickly placing her bloody palms on her sister's wound again once she's properly place in her arms. "KARA! PLEASE! COME BACK! PLEASE! KARA!"

"ALEX! SUPERGIRL!"

Alex quickly turns to see J'onn, their mother, Eliza, Winn, Lucy, James, and Cat running towards them, follow by the citizens of National City who stop a few feet away from them. Once the gang got to the two women, they all share an equal gasp. Alex looks at them with tear stain eyes as she looks back down at Kara's lifeless and bleeding form. "She's...gone..." Alex choke out before breaking down, uncontrollably. This also breaks down the team as well. Eliza falls down to her knees, next to her daughters as she screams "No! Not her! Oh God No!"

J'onn move his head away as he walks a couple feet before falling into a kneel position. His whole body shakes as his eyes began to glow red while tears stream down. Lucy began to cry silently. She turns to see James silently crying. She places a hand on his shoulder but he ends up taking it off of him as he pulls her into a bone crushing hug. Winn and Cat just look on in total disbelief as a few tears left from their eyes, rolling down their cheeks. Winn went to open his mouth to say something but finds no words coming out his mouth. After a few moments, Winn finally stutters out "I-I-I can't believe it...Supergirl's dead. She's dead..." Once he finishes that, tears came flowing down more from his and Cat's eyes. Alex still continue to look at Kara's pale face as she still hear the cries of their mother. Her tears fell one by one on her sister's face as she shakily says "I..I told you I need my sister! That..that means you stay here with me! You hear?! You're my sister! You're our hero! Please...don't leave me..."

Eliza looks at her with tear stain eyes as Alex look at her with equal eyes, her voice failing her a little as she says to her mother "She...she wanted to tell you. She's proud to be your daughter" Alex gasp out a sob. "That she's...proud to be our Supergirl. Our Kara Danvers...Our family" Eliza couldn't help but let out a cry as she made her way to Alex while putting one arm around Alex's neck while placing her other hand on top of Alex's bloody ones.

'So I was right along!' Cat thought to herself as she looks at the mourning family. 'Now, I wish I was wrong'

Before Alex knew it, J'onn, Lucy, James, Winn, and Cat made their way over to the three women and huddle together, all with their heads down. Alex then hears the faint comments from the citizens.

"She did it," One woman says sadly.

"She saved us," One man says sadly too.

"Yes but it cost her life at the very end" Another woman adds in.

"We were not with it. Not after the way we treated her before," Another man adds in as well.

"We might be alive but we will always be dead inside" a teen comments.

"National City haves lost its greatest hero its ever have. And it's all our fault" Another teen comments as well.

It didn't take long for the citizens to break down and cry silently while bowing their heads in respect for their fallen hero.

All is silent except for the cries of two women. One mourning the loss of her daughter and one mourning the loss of her sister, who came to terms that she's gone forever and there's nothing they can do.

* * *

 **The last part will be up soon. Any ideas of how it will end?**


	3. SPECIAL ANNOUCEMENT

HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE DELAYS BUT I'M LETTING YOU KNOW IM STILL FINISHING UP THIS STORY AND MANY MORE OF MINES AS WELL. PLUS, I WILL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER TODAY WHICH HAPPENS TO BE MY BIRTHDAY! WOOHOO! HAPPY 19! LOL ANYWAY, I'LL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS! :)


End file.
